Squid Mania - A Setosorcerer fanfiction
by Tornspike
Summary: There had never been a war between the Sky army and squids, only small battles. But this time the squids have pushed Sky and his army to the breaking point...war! join sky and his friends to destroy the heart of the squids and find who is in charge of their cause, friends are lost to the other cause and new friends are made...
1. Chapter 1

**{Seto's P.O.V} ****_chapter 1_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Beginning_**

**_{Seto's P.V.O}_**

There was so much mess, those stupid squids, they could have chosen a better day to attack, no one was expecting the attack. It was just pure bad luck because the attack was in the middle of "Nether falls" day.

**_The "Nether falls" day was created when a thousand years ago on this exact day the god Notch came down to Minecraftania to defeat his nemesis, Herobrine. Queen Cloudrider, goddess and leader of the Ather gave Notch her army to confront Herobrine's in the "War of the Gods" and that was where Notch defeated Herobrine, but Herobrine was a god like Notch and Queen Cloudrider so he could not die, so notch put him in an eternal slumber, but Herobrine had a powerful ally, overlord Enderflow also known as the Enderdragon, also a god. Notch feared that he would seek vengeance for his fallen brother and turn to Herobrine's side so he also put him in an eternal slumber the only one of Herobrine's ally gods left was Derpolous, the god and lord of all squids. He mourned his brothers and vowed to take out his vengeance on all Minecrafters for eternity, and legend says he still remains to this day. One day Herobrine's son will kill him..._**

Seto looked down at the book he had picked up from the floor and put it back onto the shelf. Just then Ty ran into the room and said "Seto, Sky's holding an emergency meeting and you're needed" "Ok, let's go" Said Seto. I then followed Ty into the conference room.

**updates every Sunday, sorry for short chapter, will get longer around the 5th chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**So so sorry for not updating i didn't know what to put and every time i tried to write the words slipped away or my internet crashed. Ok, i know present to you, chapter 2!**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_The Castle of the Squids_**

**_{Ty's P.O.V}_**

**"**We are here to discuss a serious matter" Said Adam (**Going to be using their real names for this. Everyone but seto for no one knows his real name**) "recruits harmed in any way in the battle have been falling ill and s i speak, hundreds of lives are slowly fading. This must be caused by the squids so be careful next time you see any! We are now at WAR so get ready. Later today we shall be going to fight them in their now may leave!"

I stand up and exit through the door. I walk down the corridor to my room, passing many statues of Adam slaying squids. I open my door and walk in, _**closing**_ my door behind me. I walk over to my chest and rumage trough, looking for my Butter armour. If we are going to war then i need to be prepeared.

**_{Seto's P.V.O}_**

After the meeting i decided to head off to the hospital to see what i could do. "Do you know what's wrong with them?" I ask a nurse. "No, but we do know that the patients all have severe nausea and their skin - after a while- turns blue and then they die. We know that its not an airborne disease." She said. I nod my head. Perhaps my magic could cure this. I hold my hands out and they glow a soft green. I was a healing sorcerer. There are different sorcerers and they do different things so a water sorcerer can control and breathe underwater. Every sorcerer can only have one power but the children of Herobrine can have unlimited power. I stare in shock at the ill recruit i just tried to heal. It had not worked! How!?

_**~ Time skip ~**_

I stand near the front of Adam's army- all his friends did. I stare at the massive squid castle in lake Derp. Squids started to flow from the cursed gates so the TNT cannons were fired, blowing massive holes in the walls- oh this was going to be fun...


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Guys! look who decided not to die anymore! now for the long waited for chapter 3 of Squid Mania!_

**No one's P.V.O**

Clashing of gold on Squiddite rung throughout the battlefield, Seto was at the camp not too far from the squid castle, healing the injured recruits that could be healed, but most of them came back with that strange disease that has robbed so many of their lives. The battle was going well for the sky army despite its losses, and the squid castle is practically falling down.

**Seto's P.V.O**

_Urgh, another infected. if only I could save them!_ I think.

**ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR**

"Seto!" said Dawn, "Do you know what that was?" "What ever it was, Sky has got this." I reply. "Hey...Umm...Seto don't...Y'Know...move?" said Dawn tentatively. The next thing I know is I'm being hoisted of the ground by a giant tentacle, water slick over the mass of muscle. Standing before me was a giant squid, the top half is humanoid like, but with blue skin. From the waist below was eight giant tentacles (one of which was holding me). From the moment I looked at his face, I knew. The one who's face was printed throughout my lore books. Derpolous...


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry its been what feels like years since I posted! My writing is better than ever now, but anyway next chap coming right up._

**"Well well well what do we have here? A sorcerer? They still exist? Hahaha I thought they would all be gone. Your existence is making this...hard."**Cackled Derpolous, an evil grin stretched across his face.**"An interesting specimen too. Shame that you are a pathetic healing sorcerer."**

"Derpolous. Why show up now? Why not earlier? Or later?" I say.

**"Hahahahaa you have been reading the history books, haven't you? I got tired of waiting. Soon, not even Notch can stop me. The burning God shall arise, he will claim his seat of power in the Burning Hells and your kind-your WORLD is doomed."**

I glance down at the battlefield. We were losing and the Sky Army was being forced back-I needed to help, and fast. A strange feeling overcame me, and power I have never felt flowed inside me. Unable to control it, I release it and a purple light incinerates the tentacle that was holding me and many squids in 10 meters.

**"AAAAAARHHH" **screamed Derpolous in pain and confusion "**YOU WILL PAY SORCERER"**

Confused, I leap away. _What was that? _I turn back to the battlefield to see the squids being forced back into the water, a retreat ordered by Derpolous.

"WE WON!" yelled a Sky Army recruit, and the Sky Army started cheering.

But the celebration means nothing to me.

_What happened when I faced Derpolous?_


End file.
